A Day for Lovers
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: It wasn't until months later that someone informed them just exactly what day it was that they had finally rescued the grounders and delinquents from Mount weather, and Clarke had been reunited with Bellamy. Apparently it had been none other than February 14th, Valentine's Day.


**A/N: Don't own these darlings. Wanted to write a little something for V-Day, then there's also Bellarke Fic Week where Day 1 was V-Day AU.**

* * *

It wasn't until months later that someone informed them just exactly what day it was that they had finally rescued the grounders and delinquents from Mount weather, and Clarke had been reunited with Bellamy. Apparently it had been none other than February 14th, Valentine's Day.

Between the missile danger and inclement weather, the rescues had to be more finitely planned. With more low key movements and rescues over a few months time. It had all accumulated to a final stand down with the resurrected Grounder Army with rehabilitated reapers in tow. The final stand managed to rescue the 47 kids who were still in lockdown and the hiding Bellamy from the depths of the mountain, all without endangering the innocent lives of the children and other Mount Weather residents. While the others were busy breaking out the 47 campers, Clarke was being led by Maya to where Bellamy was supposed to be hiding for the day. Near the hidden radio in case he needed to contact Camp Jaha.

Their reunion was even more emotional and heartfelt than the one before. As soon as Clarke had spotted Bellamy, she had taken off in a run leaving Maya in her wake, just as before. This time however, Bellamy spotted her soon after and began his own run towards Clarke, all ending in a big collision of limbs. Clarke had all but thrown herself at Bellamy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Bellamy in turn wrapped his arms tight around her waist, almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he loosened up, and lifted her off the ground in their tight embrace causing Clarke to wrap her legs around him as well. After a few minutes of soaking in the other's presence and some apologies on Clarke's end for sending him alone, the couple broke apart and joined Maya before returning to the Grounders and Arkers in finishing the rescue. Only the entire time, both Bellamy and Clarke made sure to keep the other in sight and by the end of it all, Bellamy's hand seemed to be glued to the small of Clarke's back.

And once they had brought them all home and began to resettle, it was clear that Bellamy and Clarke were no longer just partners in leadership. They had decided to embrace the phrase of living in the moment, moving in together and taking whatever comes their way as a team. You could rarely find one without the other unless Bellamy was on a patrol or Clarke was working with a patient in the med bay and had already kicked Bellamy out for being a hovering idiot.

It wasn't until months later after the rescue and subsequent split between the delinquents and Arkers, with the delinquents returning to the Drop ship to rebuild their own society that someone spoke up. This time with help from grounders and Arkers a like in building more permanent foundations in the form of log cabins. The camp came along nicely, with a large medical cabin with built on quarantine area, a smoke house, as well as various storage rooms for fruits, guns, grains etc. The cabins housed up to 8 delinquents each, with smaller, more intimate ones in the process of being built for couples. Bellamy and Clarke's cabin had a built in council room for large group meetings as well as offices for the two leaders. All in all, the delinquents were proud of their new home. Camp Collins, after their first loss from the war against Mount Weather, against all odds their only loss.

A large group of them were all sitting around one of the campfires when Octavia spoke up one evening.

"You know, a couple of us have been doing the math to figure out how long we've been on the ground as well as other monumental days, you know to establish a calendar of sorts, when I saw what day the final showdown with Mount Weather was?"

"Excuse me a couple of us did the math?" Monty spoke up indignantly from his place by Miller and Jasper.

"Okay fine, Monty and Jasper did the math, I still discovered it. Happy?"

"Extremely."

"Okay O, what was it you discovered?" Bellamy asked, stopping the two from getting into a petty argument.

"That we were all reunited on Valentine's Day. February 14th."

"Valentine's day? Isn't that an old Earth holiday?"

"Yeah Bell, it's a cute holiday. All about love and hearts and showing your appreciation for loved ones. It's a day for lovers, whether new, old, separated, or just reunited. I think it's a cute holiday and one that we should recognize." Octavia explained, not so subtly looking between Clarke and her brother at the end of her explanation.

Ignoring her look, Bellamy spoke, "What's your point O?"

"Just that maybe you'd like to know. Plus it's a big day for all of us. It was when we were all reunited and rescued from the mountain." She shrugged before standing and going off to her cabin that she shared with Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Miller and Monty. Each couple with their separate room.

Lincoln followed her shortly after and soon the others broke off to return to their respective cabins, with Bellamy and Clarke heading to theirs near the Medical Cabin so Clarke always had easy access to her patients. IT wasn't until a bit later when they were preparing for bed that Bellamy broke their companionable silence.

"So what are your thoughts on what O said earlier tonight?" He asked, attempting to sound nonchalant and not as if that's all that was running through his mind for the past thirty minutes.

"About the Valentine's day thing? Nothing much, why?" Clarke asked as she entered their bedroom from the adjoining washroom.

"Bell, what is it? Was it the part she said about lovers just reunited?"

Bellamy just shrugged, basically confirming Clarke's question as they climbed in to bed and pulled the blankets up.

"You know Bell; we do need to pick a day to use as our anniversary, if you will. What if we use Valentine's Day? That is after all the day we were reunited after the hullabaloo that was Mount Weather."

"Is that what you want?"

Clarke just smiled, "It seems as good of day as any. Plus it's on an important day to the camp too. Don't you think it'd be nice to use such a lovely day as our anniversary?"

"If that is your wish, Princess, then so be it and I'll have you know it's in two months. You better be prepared to shower me in anniversary and Valentine's Day gifts." Bellamy smirked, earning himself a smack on the chest.

"Ass," Clarke grumbled, turning to her side with her back facing Bellamy.

Bellamy only chuckled and pulled Clarke close, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Yes but I'm your ass. Besides you know that you'll be the one showered in gifts."


End file.
